


he'll love you the same

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: age doesn't matter [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Kyungsoo is back around Jongin's arms.





	he'll love you the same

Title: he'll love you the same

Word Count: 1596 words

AU: domestic, mentions of LDR

 

 

Light filters in inside the small room, the curtains are drawn and the sky is a shade of light blue. The morning has come and Jongin is on his early house cleaning for the day. He sweeps the floor, mops it after, then proceeds on changing the bedsheets. He hasn’t cleaned the apartment for two weeks, though he doesn’t really plan yet to clean it that day, but an important visitor will come to take a visit, thus to impress the said person, cleaning the entire apartment was what came to his head first the night he heard the good news.

His long distance boyfriend has finally made it to Seoul, fresh from New York.

Deeming his room neat and well organized, he carries the mop next to the living room, but opening the stereo first for some jazz music to accompany him while he cleans. Humming to the melody of the song, his phone vibrates in his pocket that he quickly fishes out to read the message. He receives a text from his boyfriend.

My Baby: im nervous

The message sets a frown on his face and he settles the handle of the mop first on the wall before typing in his reply.

Jongin: Babe, you don’t have to be nervous. You’ve talked to Jungshik a lot of times and he adores you as much as I adore you.

My Baby: but im still nervous L but i’ll be okay, i just can’t help but feel that way L what if he gets scared of me when he sees me in person? what if he doesn’t like me in person?

Jongin: Trust me, babe. Jungshik is going to treat you the same may it be in chat or in person J stop worrying or your baby fats will turn into wrinkles

My Baby: i don’t have baby fats anymore!

Jongin: We’ll see heh. What time will you be here? I want you here now L

My Baby: im riding a taxi now on my way there. i want to cook breakfast for you and jungshik so i’m earlyy

My Baby: and can’t wait to kiss you :*

Jongin: You’re such a sweetheart, babe. I will wait for you then and just call me if you get lost, okay?

Jongin:  I can’t wait to kiss you too. Two years has been long enough just to kiss you on my phone screen. Love you Soo baby.

My Baby: stop being too cheesy old man! love you!

With a wide grin plastered on his face, Jongin keeps his phone and proceeds on mopping the floor. The time reads 7:05 am and he hasn’t been this much excited in the morning for long. As he increases the volume of the music, he practically glides on the floor with his fluffy house slippers his boyfriend sent him straight from New York.

 

-

 

After making sure the apartment is free of dust and every toy Jungshik has were put back into place, there was a soft knock on the door and Jongin ambles his way towards the door. Flinging it open, he gets greeted by a petite handsome male with soft features. Round rimmed glasses was perched on his adorable nose, pink heart shaped lips glued on his attractive face and his hair was dyed brown and his thick brows were in a nice shape and his neck is so slender and—Jongin has to stop is internal monologue about how beautiful the man is right in front of his front porch.

One year ago, they met in a pub, two months after they met, Jongin confessed his feelings for the younger, 5 years gap is not that much, but another month later, Kyungsoo flies to New York to study cinematography. A month later, there was longing and yearning for each other’s warmth, but another month later, acceptance and promises of reunion was spoken and now, through the days of living from both ends of the sides of the world, they finally meet again. They survived the oceans and lands apart away from each other through video calls and late night conversations. It was worth it.

Kyungsoo still look the same, except for his newly furnished brown hair.

The petite male wrings his hands and cutely pushes back the glasses atop his nose, yet a heavenly soft smile pulls up his cheeks as he shyly greets, “H-Hello.”

Momentarily stunned from how gorgeous the man still is, Jongin boldly steps forward and swoops in for a kiss on the lips. He’s been dying to do that for long. The first time he did that to the small male, Jongin thought kissing him the whole night after a passionate sex would be enough to satisfy his enormous need and want for the man, yet it was not enough. He thinks it will never be enough.

“I miss you, Soo.” He beams, cradling his lover’s right cheek who leans on his touch and smiles softly.

“I miss you too, Jongin.” Kyungsoo loops his arms around the elder male and buries his head on the sturdy chest he longs to touch.

Jongin has his arms circled around the petite waist and he brushes the fringe of Kyungsoo to the side before smacking his lips for a second round yet again on the strawberry luscious lips that he loves.

“You’re still adorable as fuck.”

Kyungsoo giggles, doe eyes crinkling up into crescent moons along with his stretched up heart shaped lips. “And I see you’ve been more beefy than the last time.”

“I kept working out and it’s worth it.” He flexes his biceps to flaunt them to his blushing boyfriend. "And I know you like it."

Kyungsoo pinches the elder man's bicep lightly.

With blissful small melodious laughter, Jongin pulls his boyfriend inside and shuts the door open. He takes the opportunity to trap his lover around his naked arms, letting his back pressed on the back of the door as he kisses him one more time. A kiss is not enough, two kisses isn’t still enough, tongue gliding against each other isn’t enough, Jongin wants more than a kiss, but he has to resist as he hears his son calling him behind.

“Daddy?”

“Honey,” Latching himself away from his boyfriend, six-year-old Jungshik stands next to his opened door, rubbing his eyes with his chubby hands before squinting. “You’re awake. Morning—“

“Daddy, is that Kyungie hyung?” The little boy in baby blue Pororo pajamas asks hoarsely, eyes still droopy, an exact photocopy when Jongin is drowsy.

Kyungsoo grips on Jongin’s forearm and bites his bottom lip. Jongin understands the look on Kyungsoo’s face, yet with one assuring look he casts the younger male, a look of encouragement,  Kyungsoo nods and they both approach the little boy carefully.

Jongin crouches down to his son’s level and he uses a gentle yet soothing voice to talk to his only son.  “Jungshik, you’re right. This is your Kyungie hyung you always talk to on the phone before going to sleep.”

Kyungsoo bends down, hands on his knees and flashes a friendly smile—a smile he uses to give the little boy every video call he gets to have with Jongin.

“Hello, Jungshik.” Kyungsoo brings up his hand to place it on the boy’s shoulder, but he was hesitant at first so he pulls back his hand, however, the unexpected occurs and he finds himself getting engulfed around the boy’s chubby arms.

Warmth surges within Jongin’s chest from the sight of his son and boyfriend wrapped around each other’s arms. He catches Kyungsoo’s gaze and an automatic blissful smile curls his lips. Jungshik, pulls away from the hug and does something unexpected once again.

Jungshik sleepily cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks then smooches his lips.

“Daddy Ni loves you, so I love you too, Kyungie hyung.”

Kyungsoo’s grin stretches up and he pulls Jungshik in a tight hug once again. Signs of fear and worry that were drawn on his face earlier were replaced by a shade of relief and joy—an assurance of complete acceptance.

“You like Kyungie hyung, Jungshik?” Kyungsoo’s careful question.

The boy pouts, another gesture which is an exact replica of what Jongin does everytime on video calls.

“I like Kyungie hyung so much because he makes Daddy Ni happy.” Jungshik yawns and slumps his back on Kyungsoo’s chest. “I’m hungreeeh.” The boy rumbles under his breath and Kyungsoo holds the boy close to him and kisses the top of his head.

“Let me cook you and your Daddy Ni breakfast, okay?”

“Okay!” The boy clings to Kyungsoo, eyes tight closed, but mind awake. “Can you please don’t leave anymore? I don’t wanna talk with you over the phone. I want Kyungie hyung here more and just be my daddy number two.”

Another burst of soft cackles comes out from Kyungsoo’s lips and he looks up at Jongin lovingly who returns him with equal gaze before turning to Jungshik.

“As you wish. I don’t mind being your Daddy number two too, Jungshik.”

Another hug transpires. Loving smiles and gentle hand holding comes next. Kyungsoo holds Jungshik’s hand gently as the little boy leads Kyungsoo to the kitchen. Jongin commits the sight to memory.

He’s been right. But he’s been confident all along that Jungshik will also love Kyungsoo just like how he loves him.

Thus, Jongin will make sure to take care well this relationship he has with the college boy.


End file.
